


Our Hearts Are Beating The Same

by tgposey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgposey/pseuds/tgposey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock knock.<br/>“Stiles?” <br/>Shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hearts Are Beating The Same

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this request has ALSO sitting in my inbox for what feels like FOREVER and I want to apologize to whoever I promised I would write this for and having it take so long, especially because when I did start writing it finals week happened. But, it is done now and I hope everyone enjoys and if anyone wants to request a fic you can find me at tgposey.tumblr.com, thanks!

Stiles wasn’t really sure why Malia had asked him to come over, but he knew either way he was in some sort of trouble because wanting to “talk” meant one of two things, either she wanted to talk about their breakup or she wanted to use the word “talk” as a real way to say “kill” because she had _not_ been happy with the boy recently, and he didn’t blame her. He was an asshole that kept secrets, didn’t spend as much time with her as he should have and just completely wasted their relationship especially because as much as he loved Malia, he was totally in love with someone else.

A sigh left his lips as he stood on her porch, fist inches away from her door, he bows his head slightly and knocks before taking a step back, waiting for the girl to answer. The sound of the door opening caused his head to pick up, a small smile coming to his features as he reaches his hand up and rubs his neck slightly, his other hand waving.

“Hey,” Stiles tried to say as enthusiastically as he could, but it didn’t come out as he wanted it to.

“Hey, thanks for coming,” Malia says as she takes a step out of the doorway and onto the porch with him, closing the door behind her. “Dad’s asleep on the couch right now, mind if we take a walk?” She asks, her head tilting towards the dirt road that was just to the side of her house.

“Yeah, yeah,” he answers, digging his hands into his pockets and following her lead. It’s quiet for a few minutes as they walk, Stiles wasn’t sure when it became _this_ awkward between the two of them. Sure, they broke up and all breaks up cause tension, but they’ve been around each other, they’ve even been alone with each other – Stiles assumed it came from the fact that there was something on the agenda, something to be said that was holding them both back at that moment. “So…how have you been?” He asks, trying to break the silence.

“My mom’s trying to kill me, my best friend’s gone and my boyfriend dumped me, how do you think?” She’s quick to retort, which causes Stiles to look down at his shoes as they walked, obviously knowing that was a dumb question to ask. “Sorry,” she mumbles as she let’s out a sigh. “I’m stressed and…and…and…”

“Sad?” He asks quietly, knowing that he doesn’t have to look up at the girl to know that her head is nodding. Malia was upset and she had every right _to_ be upset, it was hard enough for her to learn how to control her emotions now that she was human and she now had to learn the hard way that life never stops fucking everyone over. It was when she was lying on her bed and found herself finally letting out a cry over everything that’s happened, the love, the lost, and the loneliness is what made her snap herself back to reality – she needed to confront all of these issues, starting with Stiles.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, she doesn’t really know why, but she does. His head picks up slowly and he’s looking in her eyes, listening to what she has to say. “I thought I could do this so easily without getting angry, or upset but it’s just not as easy as it seems.”

“You shouldn’t be apologizing Malia, I’m the one –”

“Can you just…” she interrupts in an annoyed fashion before letting out a defeated sigh. “I want us both to be happy, Stiles, together or apart and I want you to know that. My first step towards getting over you is to just get some closure, or at least that was what Kira said that I had to do. I don’t mind being friends or being in Scott’s pack together because I trust you and I do _love_ you. Maybe not in _that_ way anymore, but that’s okay.” She says the two words and smiles slightly because it’s once she says it out loud that she feels the weight being lifted off her shoulder. “It’s okay that I love you and you love me but just as friends and as what once was, because I know deep down I’ll find someone else and I know you already have.”

Stiles’ eyebrow raises slightly at her words, there was no way she knew about Lydia, well he knew she knew he loved Lydia before they were dating, but he was sure that he kept it as secretive as possible while they were still together because he did fall in love with Malia and he wanted to make things work, unfortunately, it didn’t happen that way.

“I could smell it,” she says as the two turn around to walk back towards her house. “It was right as we began dating, it wasn’t on you at first, mostly just her. For a second I thought she was in love with Scott, but then I saw the way she looked at you and then when I found out about Allison I knew it couldn’t be him. Then slowly the scent got stronger, I asked Scott about it, making up that I smelt it on Braeden with Derek, luckily he said he did too. He told me that when Deaton was telling him about it he said that when the scent gets stronger it isn’t because one person’s love grows stronger, but because two people love each other.”

“So how’d you figure out it was Lydia?”

“Well when we were together I didn’t smell it, when we were with Lydia…it happened. I knew, I tried to ignore it but I knew.”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles was smarter than that, he should have been able to piece this together a long time ago. For some reason he thought he could just ignore those feelings for Lydia and things would be okay, but all he was doing was playing Malia and his emotions and that wasn’t fair to either of them.

“Don’t be, you know Scott told me that you can’t help who you fall in love with, no matter how much we want to control it, it happens.” The two stopped walking as they reached her house again and she puts a hand on his shoulder, a small smile on her face. “It’s okay,” she whispers, her head nodding towards his Jeep. “You need to be with her.”

Stiles’ eyebrows raised and his facial expression was one filled with confusion, he was still so concerned as to how the conversation even wrapped around like this, but he just…decided to leave. He gave the girl a tight hug before going and getting into the Jeep.

* * *

 

He told himself he was going to go straight home and think about everything that happened that day but Stiles found himself outside of Lydia’s house, his head resting against his hand as he stared straight out into the street and the bumper of her car that was in front of his. The truth was, there was no reason that he was there, she was studying for AP exams and he promised that the pack wouldn’t bother her, maybe he needed just the comfort of being around her to clear her thoughts, or maybe he was going to –

Knock knock.

“Stiles?”

Shit.

Rolling down his window, Stiles gave a goofy smile as he waved, trying to pass it off as this being _so_ normal that he was sitting outside her house.

“Hey! What are you doing here?”

“It’s my house?”

“Is it? I didn’t even notice, thought this was my house.”

“Stiles, you live on the other side of town, what’s going on? Do you guys need help?”

He opened his mouth to let out words but nothing seemed to happens so he just shook his head, watching the redhead as she stood there with her arms crossed, he didn’t realize she was in her pajamas or that she had no make-up on, mostly because he thought she looked beautiful anyway and that it didn’t really matter to him. Leaning his head against the window he was close enough to her that he could smell the shampoo on her damp hair but far enough that he could get the full affect of her beauty in the moonlight.

“So did it hurt?” He asks simply.

“Did _what_ hurt?”

“Did it hurt when you fell for me? I’ve been hearing that you’ve been finding me _pretty_ irresistible lately.”

Lydia realizes that he must have talked to Scott or Malia, because unlike Stiles she figured a long time ago that both of them knew about it and she just wasn’t going to hide it, she wasn’t ashamed of her feelings at all, but suddenly with Stiles here asking about them all she could do was blush.

“Look at the time,” she says as she pulls out her phone to look at the screen. “I met my max for my ten minute break, I really should get back to studying. See you tomorrow!” The girl turns on her heels the moment Stiles is yelling out her name, a laugh trying to suppress itself as he watches the girl in awe as she’s running and giggling away from him. This was just the start and as he started his engine and watched as the girl waved from the doorway he was pretty sure he could feel forever.


End file.
